Sango's Shame
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Missing scene from the Final Act. Sango copes with her guilt from trying to kill Rin. Miroku is there to comfort her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

* * *

The group stared in shock at the spot where Inuyasha's Meido had been just moments before. When it had snapped closed behind him, Sango had felt a sense of impending disaster. Naraku's defeat was supposed to be the end of their problems!

"Demon Slayer." Sesshomaru said, "The monk's curse has been lifted?" Sango squeezed her eyes closed and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Steeling herself, she turned to face the demon lord and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I'm ready." She knelt. Kohaku cried out and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"If my sister won't beg for her life, I will! Please Lord Sesshomaru, spare her!" He bowed low, his forehead almost against the ground. "I beg of you! Please don't kill my sister!"

"What's going on?" Miroku growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice shook and she clung to Jaken's sleeve. Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as always.

"Move aside Kohaku."

"Do it Kohaku." Sango told him. "Sesshomaru did as I asked. I deserve this." Kohaku balled his hands into fists but didn't move. Miroku raised his staff. He had no idea what he could possibly do against a demon like Sesshomaru now that his Wind Tunnel was gone, but he'd sure as hell try. He wasn't given the chance.

"Demon Slayer, I am not going to kill you." Kohaku and Sango both looked up, sharing twin expressions of astonishment.

"But," He continued, "I require that you explain to Rin what happened." He nodded to the young girl, signalling for her to step forward. He gave Miroku a sideways glance. "Monk, you may be interested to hear this as well." Kohaku reluctantly went to stand beside Miroku so Rin could approach. He'd never seen his sister look so small, it made his stomach twist.

"Lady Sango?" Rin asked in a small voice. Her brown eyes were fearful, "What's Lord Sesshomaru talking about?" Sango took a deep breath.

"Miroku was cursed by Naraku. There was a void in his hand that was going to claim his life if we didn't destroy Naraku. The injury was getting worse and worse and if he'd used the Wind Tunnel even just once more, it was going to suck him inside." Sango gripped her knees, willing her tears to stay back.

"He is the love of my life. Naraku had you in his clutches and I thought it was my only chance to defeat him. In that moment, I was terrified and I was desperate. I tried to free you, but I couldn't. I decided that I would kill you along with Naraku if it meant saving Miroku's life." Miroku's jaw fell open. Rin took a step back, but didn't speak.

"I'm so sorry Rin." Sango dissolved into tears. "I have no excuse." Rin looked down at her bare feet. She seemed to be thinking hard.

"Sango…" Miroku murmured. How was he to feel about this? Touched that his betrothed had been willing to go so far to save him? Or disturbed that she'd been willing to let a little girl die as collateral damage?

Sango's vision was blurry, she made no attempt to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She gasped when she felt a small hand pressing a handkerchief to her face.

"You saved my life." Rin said finally, a solemn expression on her round face. "I would have died without your mask, so I forgive you." She raised her arms for a hug. Sobbing, Sango embraced the girl.

"Thank you, Rin."

A day later and things still weren't right. Rin was living with Kaede now, Sesshomaru and Jaken had returned to the Western lands to take care of some business. Kohaku busied himself by helping repair whatever damage he could to the village's buildings. But Inuyasha and Kagome were still missing. Shippo kept constant sigil by the spot where the Well used to be and Sango was avoiding him. She never went far from the village, but she was constantly moving around. It was evening by the time Miroku finally managed to pin her down. He found her sitting on a hilltop beside Kirara, staring forlornly at the horizon. He managed to get within a few feet of her before she sensed him.

"Sango." She scrambled to her feet, avoiding his gaze.

"Miroku! I was just about to head back."

"You weren't and you know it." Sango looked down at her clasped hands. "I don't think you should be alone right now."

"Why do you care?" She asked bitterly. "Why do you want anything to do with me? I meant everything I said back there, there is no excuse for what I did!" Miroku stepped closer and took Sango's hands in his.

"My dear Sango. Our war with Naraku was just that, a war. Innocent people get caught in the crossfire and soldiers often have to commit acts they wouldn't normally out of desperation to protect their loved ones."

"But," Sango protested weakly.

"But nothing. You had to make a decision and you made it, accepting the consequences with grace. Rin has forgiven you, even Sesshomaru has forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself." Sango didn't resist when Miroku pressed his lips against hers for a short kiss.

"Besides," He added, "once Inuyasha and Kagome return, we need to get started on planning our wedding." A single tear fell down Sango's cheek and she pulled Miroku in for another kiss.

 _Thank you, Miroku_.

* * *

FIN

Author's Note: Just another quick one! I felt like this got glossed over a bit in the final act, so I decided to write how I think Sesshomaru would address it. And of course you can never have too much Mir/San cuteness! Thanks for reading!

Shooshkipoo


End file.
